The Grandfather Paradox
by James Bow
Summary: Ron and Hermione take to a new student at Hogwarts, but Harry is suspicious. Thanks to Beta Reading, this story has been largely corrected, but keep in mind that this tale was written before I got into the Harry Potter books. Enjoy!
1. Wesley

The Grandfather Paradox, by James Bow 

Hermione was being infuriating again. As she always was. Ron felt restricted, being in the library. He was forced to keep his voice a whisper. Perhaps that was why Harry had steered them here. Unfortunately, Hermione could be just as cutting at a whisper as she could be full-shout. Even moreso, perhaps.

_Honestly. I don't know why I put up with this know-it-all, with her constant nagging, and her bushy hair, and her fiery eyes-_

_Focus, Ron. Focus._

He could see Harry rolling his eyes and resting his head in his hands. _The poor fellow. I guess he's feeling caught between when we--_

"Harry," said Ron. "Are you mimicking what we're saying?"

Harry flushed. "No," he squeaked.

"You surprised that he can?" said Hermione. "You raise the same points, drag out the same silly arguments-"

"You two, look," said Harry. "If you don't keep it quiet, we'll be thrown out. If you can't bury your differences for just a few minutes, perhaps we should leave."

Ron and Hermione grew quiet. They glared at each other.

Two minutes later, they decided leaving the library was the only option. Ron stormed ahead of them. With more force than he had intended, he shoved open the library door.

Something checked its swing. There was a thud, and a clatter of falling books.

Harry and Hermione rushed to see what happened.

Sprawled on the floor, clutching his nose, and surrounded by scattered books, was a boy, about their age or younger. He had brown-blond hair cut short. His eyes were clenched shut in pain.

"Are you all right?" Hermione exclaimed. Harry helped the student sit up.

"Sorry," said the boy. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's not your fault," said Hermione. She shot Ron a glare and pointed. "Blame him."

Ron cast his eyes heavenward. "Of course, blame me. Always blame me! If you hadn't..." His voice trailed off and he knelt by the fallen student. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said the boy. "Nothing seems broken."

Hermione set to picking up the fallen books while Harry and Ron helped the boy to his feet. The boy brushed himself off and looked at the three for the first time. His gaze lingered over Ron and Hermione for a moment before settling on Harry. "You're Harry, Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Harry sighed. Not another one.

"I'm sorry," said the boy quickly. "I can see you have enough people gaping at you, but... I guess I'm a little dazed."

"Come on," said Hermione. "Ron will return your books to the library, and then we'll take you back to the common room."

The boy smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

"I haven't seen you at Hogworts before," said Harry. "New here?"

"Transfer student," said the boy. "Fifth year. They put me into Gryffindor."

"That's why I thought you looked familiar," said Hermione. "I saw you in Potion's class!"

"You don't sound like a transfer student," said Ron, coming back out after depositing the books. "What's your name?"

The boy hesitated. Finally, he said, "Wesley. Wesley Grange."

"Well, you know Harry," said Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley, and we're pleased to meet you"

"Hermione," said Wesley, fumbling over the name. "Ron. Harry. It's good to meet you."

"So, who are you roomed with?" asked Ron.

"Some first-year," said Wesley. "I haven't really met him. Truth to tell, you three are the first students I've spoken to since reporting here."

"Well, we'll help introduce you around," said Ron.

"Give you a tour of the place," said Hermione.

"Tell you what to watch out for," said Ron.

"Like library doors getting shoved open thoughtlessly by Ron."

"Will you-"

Ron cut himself off. He would not be drawn into an argument in front of this new student. Not yet, anyway. But he also was caught short by Harry. His friend was hanging a step back from them, and staring at the newcomer with an expression that harboured some suspicion.

_Harry. You're not getting paranoid, are you?_

***

A week later, as they were getting ready to sleep, Ron asked, "Harry, are you feeling left out?"

It took a moment for the question to register with the boy. He sat up, and pushed his specs further up his nose. "What?"

"You and Wesley," said Ron. "You're not jealous, are you? You don't feel like he's getting in the way of you, me and Hermione?"

Harry blinked, struggling to consider Ron's question. Again he said, "What?"

"Look," Ron began.

"It's not that," said Harry. "It's nothing. He's nice. He gets along very well with you and Hermione. All of us."

"You don't really talk to him, much," said Ron.

"He doesn't talk to me, much," said Harry.

"He's shy," said Ron. "Poor fellow. Except for us, he's not made too many friends here. Everybody treats him well, but he's naturally quiet. I wonder if he thinks striking it up with you, me and Hermione was a lucky accident."

"You and Hermione have both taken a shine to him," said Harry.

"And you haven't?" asked Ron.

It was getting harder and harder for Harry to avoid where this conversation was going, but Harry didn't seem to know where it was going, thought Ron. His friend stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Finally, Harry said, "I find something odd about him."

"What, a third eye nobody else has noticed?"

"Ron!"

"Sorry. What do you find odd about him?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "Wish it were a third eye. At least that would be out in the open. He's... He's... He's hiding something. He hasn't made friends in the week he's here because he doesn't want to. But he's made friends with you, Hermione and me. Or, rather, he's trying with me. What makes us different?"

Ron snorted. "What makes you think he's hiding something? Just because he's shy? Did you see the way he blushed when Parvati tried to flirt with him? He's not unlikable."

"Quite the contrary," Harry muttered. "I'm surprised you aren't worried about how well he gets along with Hermione."

Ron started to say something snide, but caught himself. He answered Harry seriously. "He doesn't make me worry about that. He's just as friendly to me. I like him." He struggled to explain why. In the end, he could only say, "I like him." 

"How much do you know about him?"

"Harry Potter, you are a paranoid--"

"Come on, recite what you know about him," said Harry.

"Well, he's a transfer student from Beauxbatons. He's travelled a lot, so that's why he doesn't have an accent like Fleur's."

"So, his family moved around a lot?" asked Harry.

Ron frowned. "He hasn't talked much about his parents."

"Noticed that, have you?"

"Well, he's..." Ron struggled. "Shy. But I like him. He knows his stuff in Potions. His hands were flying over the cauldron. Modest too when Hermione mentioned it. He sort of blushed and said he had a good teacher."

"Which may or may not have been his parents."

"Harry, let this go before you start accusing every new student of being a plant for you-know-who," said Ron. "Yes, he hasn't told us much about himself, but he will. I'm sure he will. We could ask him tomorrow, over lunch. Friendly conversation, you know?"

"Hmm," muttered Harry.

"If you'd rather, I could have Hermione extract the information out of him. Then we'd get what you want to know, and send him screaming for the hills as an extra bonus. Then would you be satisfied?" Ron gave Harry a grin.

Harry smiled back. "Perhaps. You're probably right, Ron. Let's get to sleep. Good night."

The lights went out. Harry stared at the ceiling. Minutes later, he could hear Ron's snoring from across the room.

"Then there is the fact that he's been watching this room, every night," he muttered.

He yawned, and rubbed his forehead. His scar was giving off a mild ache, but he was too tired to notice. He rolled over and fell asleep.

***

Later that night, Harry opened the door to his room and stepped into the hallway. Looking to his left and right, he crept towards the stairs to the common room.

A moment later, a door down the hallway opened silently. Wesley peered out. When he saw Harry approaching the stairs, he stepped out and walked cat footed along the hall, keeping to the shadows, his wand in his hand, his eyes fixed upon Harry's back.

Harry took the first steps down the stairs, and disappeared.

Wesley froze. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Stupid," he mouthed.

Behind him, Harry cleared his throat.

Wesley turned and stared at him.

"I'm sorry if I've seemed a little distant this past week," said Harry. "I think we need to have a frank conversation."

Wesley lowered his head sheepishly. "I really walked into this, didn't I?"

"There's something strange about you," said Harry. "Like the way Hermione and Ron took to you. Hermione and Ron can bristle sometimes; it takes them a little longer to make fast friends, but I've never had a case where they'd take to someone so much faster than I would. You've really formed quite a bond."

"Well, they're good people," said Wesley. 

"Yes, they are," said Harry. "Which makes it stranger why they should like you so much, whereas I find you suspicious. Add to that the way you've been watching my room the past seven nights, and--"

Wesley turned around and stared at the stairway to the common room. "Something's wrong!"

Harry listened. He could hear nothing, but he felt a tingling in the air. Something that didn't belong to Hogwarts. It brushed past him like a breeze.

"The common room?" he whispered.

"Go back to your room," said Wesley. He crept along the hallway.

Harry snorted under his breath. "No way."

Wesley descended the stairs. Halfway down, he raised his wand, flipped it in his hand, and flicked it. At once, it expanded, until it was taller than he was; a great staff.

Harry stared. "Where did you get-"

Wesley whipped around. "I thought I told you-"

"Who's there?" came a voice at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry's heart leapt. It was Ginny's voice piercing the tension. But to Wesley, the effect was to make him turn as white as a ghost. He ran down the rest of the stairs, somehow without making any noise. Harry was steps behind him as he entered the common room.

Ginny stared at the two of them, curious.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Why are you two prowling about?"

"Ginny," said Wesley. He swallowed hard. "You've got to get out of here!"

"What?" said the girl. "Are you Wesley? We've never been properly introduced."

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck rose. The tingling sensation filled the common room, and was intensifying with every second. His scar ached.

"Ginny, listen to him," said Harry. "Go-"

Then the floor opened up beneath them. A whirlpool of darkness caught at Ginny's feet. Ginny screamed as she was sucked in.

"Voldemort?" Harry exclaimed. "How?"

"Don't ask how!" Wesley shouted. "Get away from here!"

"No! Ginny!"

Harry dove for the disappearing girl, but Wesley grabbed him back, holding him with his staff. Harry swung back an elbow and the two struggled. A good punch and a kick, and Wesley's grip slackened. The whirlpool took Harry, and closed behind him.

"No!" Wesley beat his staff against the floor, and swore. He leaned against the wall and cradled his head in his hands.

Instinct made him duck a spell.

Ron jumped at him, wand raised.

"Get him!" shouted Hermione, standing at the base of the stairs to the girls' dormitory. "He pushed Harry in! I saw him!"

"What?" Wesley exclaimed. "No!"

The stairs were filling with formerly dreary-eyed Gryffindors, staring agog as Ron fought Wesley. Some started to cheer Ron on.

"What have you done with Harry?" Ron shouted.

"Nothing!"

"Accio table!" he shouted. The common room table came sliding at Wesley. The boy jumped up and rolled over it. Ron flashed two more spells at Wesley, which the boy deflected with his staff. "Ron, please, let me explain!"

Then Hermione jumped him from behind, wrapping him in a headlock and putting her full weight on his back. Wesley staggered. His staff clattered to the floor. "Now, Ron!" she shouted.

"Wait!" Wesley shouted. "You don't understand!" He fell to the floor, but Hermione held onto him tenaciously. "Okay," he croaked. "I give up. I surrender!"

Ron pointed his wand inches from Wesley's head. "What have you done with Harry?"

"I haven't done a thing with Harry, I swear!"

"Aparecium!" Ron shouted. A bolt from his wand struck Wesley.

Wesley groaned. "No! Why did you have to do that?"

"You know the spell," said Ron. "It makes invisible ink appear visible, and it forces you to answer all questions put to you in the next five minutes truthfully."

"What did you do with Harry Potter?" demanded Hermione.

"Nothing!" said Wesley. "I was trying to save him."

A hush drew over the common room.

"If he's not the culprit-" someone muttered.

"Why were you fighting him, then?" Hermione did not release her headlock. 

"He was jumping in after Ginny. He was going after Voldemort. I couldn't let him. Not now."

"How did he know what was going to happen to Harry?" muttered another.

"That's right," said Ron. "You knew something was going to happen tonight. You've been keeping something back all this time. If you want to save Harry, then you'll tell us, right now."

"It's complicated," said Wesley.

"Who are you, really?" Hermione demanded.

Wesley closed his eyes in resignation. "My name is Harold. It's Harold Granger-Weasley," he said

There was a moment's stunned silence.

"What?" said Ron at last.

"Harry Granger-Weasley," the boy repeated. "I'm your son."

Hermione clenched down harder around Wesley's neck. "No, you're not!"

"Mum-Hermione-please!" Wesley struggled to his feet and shook himself free. "Look at me! Just calm down a second and look at me!"

Hermione staggered back to Ron's side. They stared at Wesley. So did everyone in the common room. Wesley had looked oddly familiar to them before, but now, though they didn't believe it, his words made them realize why. The boy had Hermione's eyes, and her colour of hair. If it had been longer, it might have been just as unruly. His build was like that of Ron's; the set of his jaw, the curve of his face. With their similar ages, he could have been a brother to either of them, and since Hermione and Ron weren't siblings...

What made things more alarming was that nobody in the room was teasing Ron and Hermione about it.

Eyes wide, Ron and Hermione glanced from Wesley to each other and back.

"This is crazy," said Ron.

"You hit him with the right spell," said Hermione. "He couldn't lie."

"It's true," said Wesley, catching his breath back. "You are my parents or, rather, you will be in..." He gave them a quick glance over. "...about ten years."

Ron flushed.

"We named you after Harry?" said Hermione.

"Yes," said Wesley.

"Why are you here?" asked Ron.

"I was supposed to prevent Harry and Ginny's kidnapping by Voldemort, and I failed," said Wesley. He shuddered. "And that's my five minutes. I'm not answering any more questions until I speak to Dumbledore. "


	2. All Our Futures

Through urgency and persistence, Hermione, Ron and a host of Gryffindors rushed Wesley through the questions of Filch and others, up the chain of command until Dumbledore, sullen and bleary-eyed, met them at the door of his room. At the first mention of Harry and Ginny's kidnapping, he waved Wesley, Ron and Hermione inside. Filch followed. A glare at the other students kept their anxious chatter to a minimum.

"Tell me everything that has happened," said Dumbledore.

Wesley stepped forward and held up his staff.

Filch glared. "Answer the headmaster's question, boy!"

"Sir," said Wesley. "When I reported to Hogworts a week ago, I lied to you. I did not transfer from Beauxbatons. My name is Harold Granger-Weasley, I'm from the future, and Ron and Hermione are... will be my parents. I was sent to prevent Harry from being taken by Voldemort."

"This is a preposterous story," Filch exclaimed.

"No," said Wesley. "It's not. The staff proves it."

"What does it prove?" Filch sneered. "So what if he has a staff? What's so important about it?"

"This," said Dumbledore. He went to a closet behind his desk and pulled out an identical staff. "Wesley, here, is holding my staff."

Wesley swallowed hard. "Don't bring that staff any closer."

"Don't worry, son. I'm well aware of the risks." He caught Hermione's questioning look. "Having an item meet itself in the past could have some explosive repercussions."

The others could feel a new power in the room, between the two staffs, that had appeared the moment Dumbledore had brought his into view.

Dumbledore nodded at everyone's consternation. "Quite." He put his staff back into the closet. 

"So, Wesley really is from the future?" said Hermione. "I didn't think Time Turners were that powerful?"

"They're not," said Dumbledore. "The only thing that could bring your son back twenty-five years is a powerful Time Spell."

Hermione flushed to hear Dumbledore speak of Wesley as her son. Dumbledore ignored this, and turned back to Wesley. "How well versed are you in staff magic?"

"I'm still learning," said Wesley.

"Then you're well beyond most of your classmates," said Dumbledore. "In my day, before it fell out of fashion, staff magic was taught post wizard doctorate. I haven't seen a fifteen year old hold a staff for..." He dismissed decades with a wave of his hand. He looked back at Wesley. "So, Harold, you knew that Harry was to be kidnapped, and so you used a time spell-"

"Call me Wesley, sir."

"Why?"

"It keeps the narrative line uncluttered."

"Sir," Ron cut in. "Time spells? Staff magic? What's going on?"

"If sending people back years in time is so easy, why haven't we heard more about it?" asked Hermione.

"Time spells take a lot of power to cast," said Dumbledore. "Then there is the fact that the moment we realized that Time spells could be cast, we started theorizing on the outcomes of such spells. One theory was called the Grandfather Paradox." Dumbledore looked at Hermione. "Let us say that you went back in time and, by accident or design, killed your grandfather before he met your grandmother."

Hermione blanched at the analogy. Then she frowned. "But, wait, if my grandfather died before meeting my grandmother, then how would I be born?"

"And if Hermione wasn't born, how could she go back and kill her grandfather?" said Ron.

"I'm getting a headache," said Hermione.

"You're not the only ones," said Wesley. "Another theory views time as a tree, where possibilities branch off each other endlessly as decisions are made. You make one choice, time moves in one direction. You choose another path, so does time. Go back along your branch, alter things so a different decision is taken, then time flows along that new branch, but the old branch, the parallel universe that you came from, doesn't cease to exist."

"However, the new path time takes could well be worse than the path that had sent the time traveller to the past in the first place," said Dumbledore. "The changes could be such that the traveller is locked in a new future, unable to return to his or her true home. It was all theoretical. We couldn't tell what would happen, and we weren't willing to risk finding out. Thus, time spells became considered to be spells of last resort. And as they require so much power, by the time they were needed, the casters didn't have the power to cast them. Why did you cast a Time Spell, Wesley?"

"I didn't," said Wesley. "The time spell was cast for me."

Dumbledore stared hard at him. "Who by."

"You, sir."

Dumbledore's expression did not change. "Why?"

"Because you felt we had nothing to lose."

The room was silent for several seconds. Finally, Dumbledore said, "What were you trying to prevent here today?"

"I wasn't sure," said Wesley.

"Wasn't sure?" Hermione exclaimed.

"All I know is that Harry and Ginny disappeared around this time," said Wesley. "That's all anybody remembered. It was twenty-five years ago, and the accounts weren't precise. That's why I wasn't prepared when the attack hit. I thought I'd given myself two weeks to prepare, not one. In my timeline, after Harry and Ginny disappeared, we didn't hear from Voldemort again. He stayed away for so long, we started to hope that he wouldn't come back. But he did. And he brought Harry with him, and the two were unstoppable."

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"No!" yelled Hermione. "Harry wouldn't!"

"They all said that Harry had been changed." Wesley shuddered. "I didn't know how he used to be, but my parents hardly recognized him. Think about it: Harry and Ginny were in Voldemort's clutches for twenty-five years. If Voldemort was patient enough, and persistent enough, couldn't that have changed Harry?"

Ron staggered. "Ginny," he breathed.

Hermione clasped his hand.

Wesley thumped the staff against the floor. It gave a little spark as it hit. "It's academic now. I've failed to prevent the kidnapping. So, now I turn to you. I did make one thing different. Before I went back in time, nobody saw Harry and Ginny's disappearance. I did. I know it happened in the common room, and that it was a very powerful spell."

"We'll investigate from there," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, return to your common room. Filch, see that they get there. I would like to discuss something with their son alone."

Filch ushered Ron and Hermione out. Before the door closed behind them, Ron muttered, "I wish he wouldn't say he's my son-"

"Wesley," said Dumbledore. "How well do I know you in the future?"

Wesley hesitated. Then he said, "You gave me your staff. You taught me how to use it. You were my godfather."

Again, Dumbledore just looked inscrutably at Wesley. "Why did you accept this mission?"

"If you sent back anybody who existed in this time period, you could run the risk of crossing timestreams," said Wesley. "It could be as disastrous as touching the two staffs together."

Dumbledore shook his head. "You volunteered for this mission, didn't you?"

Wesley blinked at him. "How did you know?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Wesley, surely you must know me well enough to know how well I can read people. Especially my future-godson. Why did you volunteer?"

Wesley looked at the door through which Hermione and Ron had gone. He looked back and took a deep breath. "Because, sir, I felt I had nothing more to lose."

***

The common room was ordered off-limits so that an investigation could took place that morning. Nobody complained, as everyone was tired and wanted to get back to their dorms, though most doubted they would get to sleep.

Ron and Hermione stayed behind, standing near the stairs to the boy's dormatory, leaning against a table and staring straight ahead.

"So," said Hermione at last. "Our son."

"So it would appear," said Ron.

"_Our_ son," said Hermione again.

"Hermione," said Ron warningly.

They stood in silence a moment longer.

"That would mean that you and I would have to-"

"Hermione!" Ron cut in.

Another pause.

"I did hit him with the right spell, didn't I?" asked Ron. "I made him tell the truth? I didn't pick some odd syllable that forced him to come up with the silliest, most ridiculous explanation imaginable?"

Hermione shook her head.

Ron sighed. "This is crazy."

"Is it?" asked Hermione.

Ron looked at her.

"That's what makes this so... so..." Hermione gave up the word search in frustration. Instead, she said, "Ron, can you imagine, in your wildest dreams-"

"Don't bring my dreams into this, Hermione," Ron snapped.

Hermione smacked Ron across the back of the head. The boy flinched. "Ow! Will you ever stop hitting me?"

"Nope," said a voice by the portrait.

Hermione and Ron looked up. Wesley was standing there, Dumbledore's staff in hand. "Hi," he said.

Hermione and Ron gave him small smiles. "Hi," they said in turn.

Wesley stepped into the common room. He twirled Dumbledore's staff, and the wood shrank down to the size of a wand. Wesley stood across from them, leaning into the wall. The silence lengthened.

"So," said Wesley at last. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Hermione.

Wesley stared at her for a moment. Then he said, "Hi, Mum! Hi, Dad! I know I'm almost your age and you've never seen me before in your lives, but I'm your son, on a secret mission from the future. You won't conceive me for another ten years, but I thought I'd drop by and chat."

Hermione huffed. "Point taken."

Wesley looked away. "Sorry. It's not been easy. I know it's unnerving from your perspective, but it's just as unnerving from mine. I've been struggling not to call you Mum and Dad since I first saw you, but... I can see you, and yet you look so different." A smile touched his lips - his first real one this evening. "I doubt you could ground me, now."

Hermione and Ron stared at him. Wesley's smile vanished. He looked at the floor at his feet. Then Ron snorted. "Son, did you empty the dustbins?"

Hermione stared at Ron. Then she too began to chuckle. "Son, did you clean up your room?"

"Did you do the dishes?"

"Honey, have you finished your homework?"

"Wesley, go to bed, now!"

Wesley's smile was back and he was answering every question with a "Yes, Dad! No, Dad! Honest, Mum! I will!" until everyone broke down laughing. It was a cathartic release. When they got their chuckles under control, and looked at each other seriously, it was with a lot less tension in their shoulders.

"May I call you Hermione and Ron?" said Wesley.

"You certainly may, Wesley," said Hermione.

"Please," said Ron. "Call me nothing else _but_ Ron."

"Thank you," said Wesley.

"What do we do, now?" asked Ron. "We've got to rescue Ginny and Harry."

"Dumbledore's on it," said Wesley. "We can help him tomorrow morning, or tonight if he finds something quickly and decides to wake us. But, right now, he suggests that we all get what sleep we can."

"Well, I guess we can try," said Hermione.

Wesley extended his hand. "Look, this past week... it's really been nice. You've been as good to me as I could have ever hoped. I'm really sorry I deceived you."

Hermione came forward and took Wesley's hand. Then, to his astonishment, she wrapped him in a warm hug. Wesley's eyes were wide when she let go.

Hermione smiled, ruefully, but with no hint of anything snide. "It seemed like the right thing to do."

Wesley looked relieved when Ron shook his hand. They left for their respective rooms.


	3. Next Morning...

Ron wondered if he should have gone to Quidditch practise. When he got up that morning, he thought that it would be better than sitting around in the dorm, pacing, but Harry's absence left a vacuum on the Quidditch pitch as well, which meant that Ginny's absence was right there to gnaw at his self-control. Ron couldn't get yesterday's events out of his head, and practise was terrible.

He came off the field and was met by his brothers, Fred and George. They didn't taunt him about his son. There were rings under their eyes from lack of sleep as well. They clapped him on the shoulders and complimented him on his practise. All lies, of course, but Ron appreciated being spared his older brothers' taunts for once, even if the reason for being spared was abominable.

"Well, if it isn't the three weasels!"

Ron closed his eyes. Of course, Draco never stopped taunting. Ever.

Fred and George turned with Ron. Draco was flanked by his usual lackeys.

"Don't, Malfoy," said Ron. "I'm not in the mood."

"Like that's going to stop us," said Draco. "I hear you've added another member of your already too-large family, and from a Mudblood, no less."

"You heard him, Malfoy," said George. "Go away."

"I guess it's hardly a surprise," Malfoy continued, his gaze fixed on Ron. "You and the Mudblood are clearly made for each other. No one else will have either of you. Did he really come back through time to try and save Potter and your brat sister?"

The three Weasley's tensed in unison, preparing to pounce.

"Figures that he would fail. I can see the family resemblance right there."

That's it! thought Ron.

Then a staff came down between them. Wesley cleared his throat. "Please don't fight. Snape is looking right this way, and he's in a worse mood than usual."

This lowered the tension a notch, but the Weasleys and Draco's lackeys eyed each other warily. Draco turned his attention to the newcomer.

"So, you're the new Weasel everybody's talking about," said Draco.

Wesley faced him, a small smile on his lips. "Malfoy," he said.

"Shame to come all this way on a wasted journey."

Wesley's expression didn't change. "I guess it would be," he said evenly. "But it's not wasted yet."

Draco paused. A complete lack of reaction was not the reaction he wanted. He dug deeper for an insult.

"It's amazing," said Wesley. "You know, you're exactly the way I pictured you. They say, when you meet someone famous in person, people expect the celebrity to be taller, but not you. You live up to your reputation."

Draco stared at Wesley, his insults forgotten. "I have a reputation?"

"Oh, absolutely. And may I say that it's a pleasure to meet you." And without warning, he reached out and shook Draco by the hand.

Draco's lackeys gaped. So did Draco.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, Headmaster Dumbledore has summoned Ron, and mustn't be kept waiting." Bowing slightly before Draco, Wesley took Ron by the elbow and walked him towards Gryffindor house, leaving Draco, his lackeys, and Ron's older brothers staring.

When they were out of Draco's sight, Wesley began wiping the hand that shook Draco's hand across the front of his robes.

"Ick," he said. "His hand's even sweatier than I pictured it."

Ron laughed. "I get it! Brilliant! Draco didn't see that one coming."

"Snape really was looking our way. A fight would have delayed us," said Wesley. "Besides, you should go a little easy on Draco Malfoy. That boy has some very hard decisions to make in the near future."

Ron gave Wesley a sidelong glance, but Wesley said nothing more.

***

Dumbledore was standing in the centre of the common room, flanked by house elves holding potions and parchments. Hermione was taking notes when Wesley and Ron arrived.

"The thing that disturbed me most about this spell," said Dumbledore, "was that it could occur in Hogworts. But it was a good place to start the investigation. We have charms and spells that provide heavy protection against significant magical assaults, but if one could get a hole through the shield, then evil could enter." Dumbledore held up a spider. "This is our hole."

Wesley took the spider by one of its legs. "That would mean this was planted. Somebody betrayed us!"

"Not necessarily," said Dumbledore. "A sufficiently planned deception could have gotten this past our shields. It's hard to defend against something so small."

Wesley tried to hand the spider to Ron, who backed away quickly. He passed it instead to Hermione.

"Spiders are designed to make their own way to their target," said Hermione. "It could have been placed in somebody's luggage, or dropped on us at Kings Cross. I didn't know they were powerful enough to break through the shield charms, though."

"Mysterious, isn't it?" said Dumbledore, taking the spider from Hermione. "But that's not the only thing this investigation has turned up. I've examined the enchantment this spider was designed to plant. It doesn't exist."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in surprise. Wesley's eyes widened.

"It doesn't exist," said Wesley. "Or it doesn't exist... yet?"

"I've seen a similar spell in the planning stages," said Dumbledore. "It hasn't been perfected. This one has." He handed Wesley a parchment. "Do you recognize some of this?"

Wesley looked at the parchment and sighed. "Remember when you said, Hermione, if Time spells were possible, why haven't you seen so many of them? Well, here's evidence of a second time spell. Whoever cast this enchantment was from my time. I guess the first time spell is the hardest, and the rest come easier after that."

"What does the enchantment do?" asked Ron.

"At it's root, it's a severely enhanced Accio spell, designed to work on people over very long distances," said Dumbledore. "It's also designed to hide the destination to whoever investigates the spell afterwards."

"It's a few steps up on a spell I know," said Wesley. "Which gives me an idea. Would it help if we talked to the person who planted this spider?"

"Absolutely," said Dumbledore.

"Let me try something." He took the spider and leaned close. Under his breath, he whispered something, one of the words of which was "Accio". Then he handed the spider back to Dumbledore.

"This could take a while," Wesley cautioned.

They waited. A minute passed, and then another. Then they became aware of a distant yell, coming closer. The portrait to the common room burst open, and a dishevelled character came sailing in and landed at their feet.

"Wormtail!" the four exclaimed.

Wormtail looked up, and saw several wands and one staff aimed directly at his long nose. "How did you bring me here?"

"Never mind that!" Ron stormed. "Where are Ginny and Harry?

Wormtail smirked. "You think your puny threats will work against me? As soon as Voldemort knows that I'm gone, he'll take me back, and he'll leave Hogworts behind in ruins. He can, you know. He's already stolen your precious Harry Potter despite all of your charm shields!"

Hermione flared. "You tell us, or so help me..."

Wesley leaned on the wall and held up a hand, palm open. In the centre of his palm, a small light appeared, and grew, until it was a sphere of blue energy as big as a golf ball, and it was still growing.

Wormtail was still sneering, exuding arrogant confidence that infuriated Ron and Hermione. "He has a host of new spells that you know nothing about. Your time is finished-"

Then he became aware of the sphere of energy in Wesley's hand, now the size of a cricket ball, and fell silent. The others stared too. Wesley paid attention only to the sphere, his other hand making gestures as though helping it grow. Then he looked at Wormtail, and blew on the ball of energy.

The ball shot out of his hand and exploded on the floor, inches from Wormtail's head. Wormtail flinched.

Wesley held out his palm again, and another light appeared at the centre of it, growing larger.

"So, Wormtail," said Dumbledore. "We have some new spells of our own, and an angry young wizard that needs a test subject. Where is Voldemort holding Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley?"

Wormtail swallowed hard. "I can't tell you. He'll kill me."

The second ball of energy exploded on the floor, closer this time.

"We could offer you the protection of our dungeons," said Dumbledore.

Wormtail gave a sardonic laugh.

"Lighting balls are too easy," said Wesley. "Who'd like to see me try acid balls?"

Ron put up his hand. "I do! I do!"

Hermione smiled. "Won't they mark the floor?"

Ron shrugged. "We'll just have to throw them at something other than the floor then, won't we?"

Wormtail scrambled back, covering his face desperately. "Okay! I'll show you!"

"Good," said Dumbledore, "You three wait here until I come back. Then we'll plan a rescue party." He reached down and hauled Wormtail to his feet. "But first we take you to see that you are properly secured! " He hauled the snivelling man out of the common room.

Hermione and Ron stepped up to Wesley. "Who taught you to do that?"

Wesley sighed. "You did."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and then back at Wesley. "When did _we_ learn to do that?"

Wesley shrugged. "You never told me."


	4. Finding Harry and Ginny

Wormtail, placed on Dumbledore's broom, with Wesley traveling not far behind, led the rescue party to a series of caves not far from Voldemort's castle. Dumbledore and Sirius headed the party, which included Ron and Hermione.

Wormtail led them through the caves, casting nervous glances at Wesley all the while, until they came to a corridor of dungeons.

Wormtail pointed at a door. "There."

"_Alohomora_" whispered Hermione.

The lock clicked and the dungeon door swung open.

Wesley stood close to Dumbledore. "Where's Voldemort?" he muttered.

"I know," Dumbledore replied. "This looks too easy. We'll be careful."

Inside, they saw Harry Potter sitting in a chair. He didn't move as they entered. His eyes were fixed on Ginny, who was lying on her back in front of him.

"They've both been paralyzed," said Dumbledore, waving his wand over Ginny's head.

At once, Ginny began to scream.

Ron rushed forward in horror.

"_And_ the Cruciatus Curse!" yelled Dumbledore, waving his wand again.

Ginny's scream ended abruptly. She collapsed, sobbing incoherently.

Sirius stared. "Two curses at once?"

Wesley waved his staff over Harry. Harry jumped up, then fell over, his legs sluggish from prolonged immobility. But he scrambled along the floor to Ginny. He and Ron converged on the sobbing girl in Dumbledore's arms.

Hermione shivered. "All that time."

"And Harry was forced to watch," muttered Wesley. His knuckles whitened on the staff. "This was one day. Can you imagine twenty-five years?"

Dumbledore looked up. "Miss Weasley is going to need some attention here before we take her back."

Hermione perked up. "Wormtail's gone! Who was watching him?"

"No one," said Wesley, stamping his staff in frustration. "Not while we were all occupied with Ginny."

Ron paled. "He's going to get you-know-who."

Wesley tapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Come on. We'll have to keep an eye out for Voldemort, and slow him down until Dumbledore is ready to get Ginny and Harry out of here."

Sirius nodded and headed into the corridor. "I'll take the right. You take the left." 

Wesley started forward, then stopped. He looked back. Ron and Hermione were behind him. He gave them a look to get them to go back to Dumbledore. They gave him a glare.

Wesley sighed. "Fine. But keep under cover."

They crept along the corridor, Ron and Hermione taking turns peering into the rooms that they passed. They found noone. Then the corridor opened out into a wide cavern. They stopped at its entrance.

"Okay," said Wesley. "If Voldemort wants to get to Dumbledore, he either has to get past Sirius or us. Let's find some cover so we can keep watch on this cavern."

Ron nodded. "Hermione, have a look at that last room back there. I'll see if I can find something to barricade this corridor."

The two went off, leaving Wesley in the shadows, his eyes fixed on the darkened cavern. He jumped when Ron crept back up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry," said Ron.

"Did you find anything?"

Ron shook his head. "All the rooms are empty."

A noise made them turn. Hermione was approaching, her face as white as a sheet.

"Hermione?" Ron frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I've just seen Voldemort," Hermione squeaked.

Wesley gulped. "Behind us?"

The colour drained from Ron's cheeks. "Is he coming?"

"No," said Hermione.

"What happened?" asked Wesley.

"I... tripped over him."

"You what?"

Ron gulped. "What did he do?"

"Snored."

Ron and Wesley stared. Then, taking the shaken Hermione by the shoulders, they crept back into the corridor. Hermione led the way to a nearby room. A lump lay on the floor just beyond the threshold.

Ron backed away. "It's him, all right! Let's get out of here!"

To his horror, Wesley reached out his staff and prodded Voldemort on the shoulder. "You idiot! What are you doing!" He pulled Wesley back, but it was too late.

Wesley shook him off. "He's been enchanted. He can't wake up. Look." He prodded Voldemort with his staff again.

"Wesley," said Ron. "Please, don't do that."

Wesley just stared. "If I wasn't seeing it, I wouldn't believe it." _Prod!_

Ron put on his sternest voice. "Wesley, I'm warning you!"

_Prod! Prod! Prod!_

"Wesley, if you don't stop this instant-"

Hermione jabbed Voldemort with her wand.

"Hermione!"

"Calm down, Ron," she said. "When will we ever get a chance to do this again?" She and Wesley gave Voldemort several sharp more jabs. The Dark Lord didn't move.

Ron threw up his hands. "Nuts! Both of you! Absolutely nuts!"

Hermione stood up, smiling. Then she rubbed her chin in thought. "All right, so if Voldemort isn't responsible for Harry and Ginny's kidnapping, who is?"

Wesley straightened up, frowning. "A very good question. You'll notice that Wormtail's coat is under Voldemort's head as a makeshift pillow, so we know who moved him here."

"Wormtail?" Ron stared incredulously. "That man wouldn't be brave enough, disloyal enough, strong enough or intelligent enough to do that to-" He fumbled with the name. "-him." He finished, pointing at the floor.

Wesley bit his lip. He took a deep breath. "And Wormtail did say that Voldemort was active and that he had several new spells that we supposedly knew nothing about."

Hermione stared at him in horror. "The second time spell."

"But you said that Voldemort had won where you came from. What's he doing time traveling back here?" asked Ron.

"Fight dirty," said Wesley. "That's Voldemort's motto. It would explain a number of things; the power of his spells that night, and the fact that, at the time, nobody could trace where Harry and Ginny had gone. The first time around, Dumbledore wouldn't have had a hope against spells that advanced."

"You mean, Voldemort's time spell may be how your future came about?" asked Hermione.

"That's what he did. He sent himself back in time, charmed his previous self into sleep to prevent himself from meeting himself and shorting out the temporal differential." Wesley rubbed his forehead wearily. "I _hate_ time paradoxes."

"Let's get out of here," said Ron. "If Voldemort is willing to go back in time to get what he wants, he won't give up Harry and Ginny easily. He's going to be very mad when he finds Dumbledore's released them."

Hermione followed Ron into the corridor. Wesley came after, but not before he gave the sleeping Voldemort one more jab to the ribs that made Ron wince.

Then they heard a sound from the cavern that made them stop. They ducked back into the shadows.

"My Lord, wake up!" cried Wormtail.

"Wake up?" muttered Ron. "The future Voldemort is sleeping also?"

"Saving his strength," muttered Wesley, his knuckles whitening on his staff. "Casting yourself back in time takes a lot of energy."

Ron froze as he heard Voldemort's deep voice echo through the chamber. "I told you not to disturb me until it was almost time for the return spell to be activated. You'd better have a good reason for disturbing my rest, worm."

"It is almost time, my lord," said Wormtail. "But there is something else, something urgent!"

Wesley was breathing heavily. "We have a time limit."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Voldemort's used a time spell with an automatic return. It requires a little less power than two separate one-way time spells. Not much, but at these levels, every little bit counts. The drawback is, he can't change his departure time. His plan must have been to go back long enough to deliver Harry and Ginny to his original self."

"Now _I'm_ getting a headache," muttered Ron.

"Sir!" They could hear Wormtail cringing. "Please, let me explain."

Wesley pulled Ron and Hermione back along the corridor. "We'd better get out of here. It won't be long before this Voldemort's on the warpath. Then there will be no slowing him down."

"We are invaded," said Wormtail. "Dumbledore has found Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"What?" Voldemort yelled. "How is this possible?"

"He had help from three other students, Ron Weasley, that frumpy girl of his, and a strange brown-haired boy. There's something odd about-"

Voldemort chuckled. "The red-headed boy and his mudblood girl are here? This should be fun." And he said a complex enchantment that included the word "Accio".

Wesley made a grab at them, but was too late. Ron and Hermione felt themselves plucked into the air and pulled into the cavern. They landed at Voldemort's feet.

Ron looked up in fear at Voldemort, and was surprised that he couldn't see the Dark Lord's face. Voldemort was covered in a large cloak, and no face was visible. Under the hood there was only darkness, pierced by his glowing red eyes.

Voldemort chuckled. "Ah, this brings back memories."

Hermione blinked. They'd never seen Voldemort before...

She drew herself up. "Give up, Voldemort! We've found Harry and Ginny. Dumbledore's returning them to Hogworts as we speak!"

"So Wormtail tells me," said Voldemort. "I doubt he'd have gone far. That boy and that brat will be difficult to carry in the state their in by now. I can catch up with them easily. What I'm most interested to know right now is how Dumbledore found me. The spells I used aren't in his Lexicon."

"Dumbledore's brilliant," said Ron, his lips dry. "You're no match for him!"

Voldemort laughed. "Such bravado in people so young. How sweet. I hate sweet." He pointed his wand at them. "Now, if you want to avoid screaming for mercy, or just plain screaming, tell me how Dumbledore knew to find me, now."

Out of the corner of her eye. Hermione saw Wesley leaving the cover of the corridor. He stalked across the cavern floor, directly towards Voldemort, eyes fixed on his target.

"Wesley, no," she breathed.

Voldemort looked up at the newcomer. "One of your friends?" He dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "He's even stupider than you are. Wormtail, remove that boy from my sight."

"But, my Lord, I-"

"Do it!"

Wormtail ran at Wesley, who swung up his staff. Four blows connected with Wormtail's chin, stomach, knees and forehead within the span of three seconds. Then Wormtail was an unconscious heap on the cavern floor, and Wesley stepped over him.

Voldemort stared as Wesley placed himself in front of Ron and Hermione, his staff brandished.

"Do I know you?" Voldemort asked at last. "You do seem familiar."

Wesley's knuckles were white on the staff. His jaw was clenched. He glared at Voldemort with a look of pure hatred.

Then Voldemort leaned back, chuckling. "So, that's it! Dumbledore was desperate enough to use his own time spell. You're these children's very own brat! I should have noticed the resemblance. Come to avenge your parents?" 

Hermione gasped. Ron blinked and stared at Wesley. The boy's shoulders were so tense he was almost trembling.

Voldemort continued, "I saw you, under the bed where your parents had hidden you. You just cowered while they screamed. What can you do to me now?"

Wesley brought up his staff and said, "_Crucio_."

A blue light lanced from the staff and caught Voldemort in the chest. Ron and Hermione gaped as the Dark Lord screamed in abject pain. Wesley screamed too, pouring all his anger into this spell.

"Expel-" Voldemort gasped. "Expelliramus!"

The blue light ceased. The staff and Wesley were pitched across the cavern floor. The boy scrambled to his feet.

Voldemort swung up his wand. "Incendio!"

A ball of fire launched itself at Wesley. He deflected it with his staff. "Expelliramus!"

Voldemort's wand was flung aside, but the Dark Lord refused to let go. His fist clenched down on the wand and held it, even as it dragged his arm taut. He grunted, and pulled the wand back towards Wesley, bringing it in line with a final burst of effort.

The spell shot back and hit Wesley full in the chest, pitching him and his staff against the cavern wall.

Voldemort bounded to his feet and charged. Wesley staggered up and swung his staff, only to have Voldemort catch it. Voldemort kicked him in the stomach twice and threw Wesley and the staff back against the wall. The boy cried out and slumped against the rocks. Voldemort grabbed the staff again and used it to pitch Wesley to the center of the cavern. The boy landed heavily and lay limp on the floor.

"Not bad," Voldemort growled. "Your anger lends you considerable energy, but not enough. With that staff you are but Dumbledore's Echo. His last screams of failure vanishing with all that he stood for."

He brought up his wand. "And you shall vanish also. Avada-"

Hermione closed her eyes.

Ron put his arm around her.

Wesley paled. He brought up his staff and pointed it at Voldemort, planting one end on the ground.

"-Kadavra!"

A sickly green light lanced from Voldemort's wand. Wesley jumped back, holding his staff with one hand, as far away from himself as he could.

The green light channeled through the staff. The ground glowed in a circle around where the staff was planted. Wesley grimaced, but stood firm.

Without relinquishing the first curse, Voldemort repeated it. The light intensified, but the staff passed it into the ground. It also passed around the hand Wesley was using to hold the staff. The boy cringed as the pain increased over ten seconds, twenty seconds, thirty. Voldemort kept pressing.

Then Wesley let out a hollering scream, and he let go of the staff. The wake of the spell threw him across the cavern. He hit the wall again and slumped to the floor.

Voldemort crumpled and fell face first to the ground. Silence descended upon the cavern.

Ron and Hermione rushed to Wesley's side. To their astonishment, he was still breathing.

"How-" began Ron.

"Good old Dumbledore," said Hermione. "The staff took most of it."

Wesley moaned. "Mum? Dad?" he mumbled. "I can't feel my arm. Why can't I feel my arm?"

Hermione cradled Wesley's head and shushed him gently. "It's okay," she breathed. "It's okay." 

"Dad? Where's Dad?"

Hermione flashed Ron a look and he reluctantly took Wesley's hand. "I'm here, son. We're all right. We're both all right."

"Don't ever leave me again. Promise me?"

Hermione bit her lip.

Then Wesley opened his eyes. He looked from Ron to Hermione and back, his face clouded with confusion, until the memory of recent events came flooding back. He swallowed hard and pulled away. "Oh, dear. I'm-"

Hermione gave him a stern look. "_Don't_ say you're sorry!"

They froze. Voldemort was stirring.

"Bloody Morgaine," Wesley breathed. "What does it take to beat this thing?"

"Curse Dumbledore!" Voldemort gasped. "And his bag of tricks!" He stood up. "But now you don't have his staff to protect you."

Hermione stood up, despite Ron and Wesley's attempts to pull her down. She faced up to Voldemort. "I wouldn't use that curse a third time, if I were you. I think you've almost spent your power."

"It doesn't take much to kill a girl like you," Voldemort growled.

"Then how about men like us?" Dumbledore entered the cavern wand raised, Sirius at his side. Behind them, Harry carried an unconscious Ginny in his arms.

Ron stood up and tried to stand in front of Hermione, but she pulled him back. Instead, he stood beside her and raised his wand. "Or me. You might be able to fight one of us after all that, but not four!"

"Five," gasped Wesley, dragging himself to his feet. "Accio!" Dumbledore's staff flew into his good hand.

Harry lay Ginny gently on the ground and stood in front of her, wand raised against Voldemort. "Six. Leave here, Voldemort. Now."

An electric sensation filled the cavern. A breeze plucked at their robes. Voldemort smiled. "I guess this time is as good as any. Round one to you, Dumbledore's Echo. But, remember, I have all the time in the world."

The power built up until Voldemort flashed white and disappeared. The cavern fell silent.

Then Ron jumped as he heard Voldemort's voice behind them, echoing through the corridors. "What... am I doing here? And why do my ribs hurt?"

Hermione gulped. "Our Voldemort's waking up."

"We'd better get out of here," said Wesley.

"I have just the spell," said Dumbledore. He waved his wand at the seven of them, and they vanished.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort yelled, his heavy footsteps approaching. "You have some explaining to do!"


	5. Epilogue: Your Choice

"So, you see, there are two types of time spells: one-way, and return," said Wesley. "Return takes more energy - not as much as two one-ways, but often more than can be spared. When that spell was cast for me, it was one-way. And I have no clue how to duplicate it."

"So, you're stuck here?" said Harry.

They were in the common room, three days later, with Harry and Ginny just out of the Hospital wing. Wesley's left arm was bandaged and in a sling.

"Well, perhaps it's for the best," said Wesley. "Possibly, in the future I helped channel, there's a Wesley that never felt the need to go back in time and put things right. That future belongs to him. My future no longer exists, and I've no real desire to go back to it, even if it did. Besides, there are plenty of opportunities here. I had a good long talk with Dumbledore, and we arranged things. Because my transfer records were all fabrications, he gave me a thorough test in things magical and established a proper curriculum for me."

"I'm going to be attending classes with my son," said Ron, shaking his head.

"Some. The magic I learned was a little bit skewed. Dumbledore recommends I move up a year on Potions. But I think I'll stay where I am. If Dumbledore teaches me more about staff magic, then I'll need the extra time that comes with taking an easy class."

At this, Hermione snorted.

Wesley continued. "I'll be in your year in Charms and DADA and a year behind you on Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures."

Hermione ran through the list of classes. "What about Transfigurations?"

"First year."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah," said Wesley. He looked at Ron. "For some reason, Dumbledore said that you might be to blame for this."

"I don't do well in Transfigurations, either."

"Ah, I see. Like father, like-"

"Don't say it!"

"So, Wesley," said Harry, his mouth quirking in amusement. "Your real name is 'Harold'? Ron and Hermione named you after me, did they?"

"Not if you keep teasing them, they won't Uncle Harry."

Harry flinched. "You're right, Ron. It is too creepy to be called that."

"I think it's fascinating," said Ginny. "I always wanted to be Aunt Ginny."

Ron glared at her and at Wesley. "Not going to happen."

"So, I can't call your twin brothers Uncle Fred and Uncle George?" asked Wesley.

Ron smiled. "Of course you can. As often as possible, if you please."

Harry shook his head, bemused. "This is going to take some getting used to."

"You and me both," said Wesley. "Thanks for making it easier, though." He offered his hand, and Harry shook it.

Harry and Ginny went to their respective dorms, leaving Wesley, Ron and Hermione alone in the common room.

Ron and Hermione turned to Wesley and an uncomfortable silence followed.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Wesley, Ron and I have talked about this and... we've decided that we have to know."

Wesley stared at her. "Know what?"

"About us." She motioned to Ron and herself. "I mean, you're proof that Ron and I are going to... end up together. We want to know when."

"And how," Ron added.

Wesley stared in disbelief. "Why are you doing this to yourselves?"

"Well..." Hermione struggled with the words. Finally, she said, "We like you. We like how you stood up to Voldemort, and how much you risked helping to save Harry, Ginny and us. Ron and I... well, we don't want to do anything that might..."

"Make you vanish," Ron finished.

"When's your birthday?" Hermione asked.

Wesley chuckled. "Mum, Dad, don't." He looked at them seriously. "This is one thing I really feared when I came here. I've been thinking about what it would be like if I were in your shoes, suddenly being confronted with my future, knowing that my destiny had been mapped out for me in advance. Truth to tell, I think I'd feel robbed. For that, I'm sorry."

Ron and Hermione said nothing. They looked at the floor.

"You deserve to make your own choices about your futures," said Wesley. "I don't want to change that."

"But what about you?" said Hermione. "What if we do things wrong? What if we don't... have you on the right day?"

"I don't think that changes anything."

"You don't?" said Ron.

"Look, you remember what Dumbledore said about the Grandfather Paradox, about what might happen if one went back in time and killed one's grandfather? Flip that around. Let us say that someone casts a time spell and goes back in time not to kill his grandfather, but to save his parents? If he does save his parents, then there's no need for him to cast a time spell and go back in time to save them in the first place, is there? The paradox still holds, in theory."

He gave them a smile. "The future where Voldemort tortures Harry over to his side has been prevented. I've saved my parents. And yet I'm still here, aren't I? I think you still have your choices. I hope you'll continue to make them."

He stood up to go to bed. Ron and Hermione stood up with him.

"So," said Hermione. "Can you teach us how to make those lightning balls?"

Wesley considered a moment. Then he shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

Hermione gave him a hug, as did Ron, much to Wesley's chagrin. With a wave, he went upstairs, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

Ron bid Hermione good night, but she caught his arm. The two stood in the center of the deserted common room, staring at each other for a long time.

Then Hermione reached up, pulled Ron to her, and kissed him.

Ron stared at her.

Hermione smiled. "My choice."

=+=+=

**Author's Note**: I'd like to thank everybody for your reviews. You are too kind. 

No, really, you are. This story began as a rushed first-draft of a thing, written by an author who knew Harry Potter more through its fan fiction than through the real thing. I doubt this story comes even close to matching up with the sterling tales of Arabella or Zsenya.

Still, I had fun putting this story together, and that's the point of fan fiction. I hope you had some fun reading it. Thank you for your time.


End file.
